Secrets
by TsukiUchiha13
Summary: Sequel to 'Love him, Can't have him.' by request of fans and My own interest. Will their love be revealed before a terrible tragedy splits them apart? Yaoi, Murdocx2D love, don't like it. Don't read.


Tsuki: Well I've read the few comments and some requested I continue it. After a bit i reread it and knew i had to continue so Lets hope this won't be long...

Kyuubi: Long stories are her weakness, her focus is always changing...all the time. She is sticking to shorter ones.

So enjoy the Sequel.

* * *

><p><em>'What am I doing to him? This...forced love. Does he really not know its me? And how can he be so damn...normal afterwards?'<em>

Murdoc growled as the certain thoughts returned to his head. Getting up, scratching at his stomach as he trudged through the trashed Winnebago to his kitchen, throwing open the fridge as he pushed some stuff out of his way, raw liver, some random green stuff, a bag full of blood, an eyeball some Moldy piece of...something...was that a mushroom _growing_ from his fridge? "Ah ha, there you are!" he said grabbing a beer as he closed the fridge the zombie 'maid' in his kitchen turning with the weird creepy smile a dirty butcher knife in her degrading hand.

"Try anything sister you'll end up like the rest of you slimy, good for nothing gits... Six feet under a second time." he spat maliciously as the zombie woman flinched turning away to finish 'washing' the dishes in looked like some brown sewage water. Satisfied for a moment Murdoc popped open the beer can, the loud 'Phish' hadn't sounded so good before as Murdoc returned to his bedroom hoping to drown out the annoying thoughts about his singer.

But, Murdoc couldn't help but wonder...Why does he appear to be so... normal? Is 2D really so brain dead, that he isn't effected? No, he isn't...he isn't as brain dead as he says he is. No he can tell, there is still life in there, his music, that voice. Sweet Satan what a voice, he can sing like an angel, he loved that voice and was ultimately jealous of it. He was suppose to be the leading man but he relinquished that right to 2D. It was one of the reasons why he torments the singer so much.

Satan he just wanted to take the singer, over and over again till the other passes out, he wanted to taste every single inch of the other, wanted to see him covered head to foot in his cum, lips bruised from his kissing, he wanted to hear his name being called out. Then will his lust for the blue haired male be sated? Murdoc groaned as his thoughts trailed off once again. His hand came up smacking his face as it rolled down. Why couldn't he stop them? They always only lead to one conclusion. Growling, Murdoc grabbed the all too familiar black bag as he left his Winnebago with a vengeance, heading to 2D's room opening the door before something stopped his tirade. The other looked so...still when his slept, like he no longer breathed.

No longer lived.

That was a scary thought...what would he do if the blue haired man was just...gone. He never liked to admit he liked any`thing, permanently anyway, Booze and chicks were easily replaceable, El Diablo? Satan would get it back since he was under contract. But anything he liked Murdoc pushed it away and refuse acknowledgement. For him its to protect it, everything he held value in, something bad always happened. It started when his older brother and his father, both of them dirtier than slug shit, they took. sold, and broke anything he liked after escaping his prison it continued to happen other people started to so he began to push everything away and right now the closest thing to him was 2D. Amusingly it started before he 'liked' the other male...ran him over ...twice. Knocked out his teeth. Seems like they were meant to meet. Surprisingly, 'Stuart Pot' was a very resilient creature able to take everything he had thrown at him so far.

2D's breath hitched, startling Murdoc from his monologue thoughts. Looking back over the peaceful slumbering singer his lust deflated for now as he stepped back, silently swinging the door shut, missing the lone black eye that opened to witness the action. Retreating back to the Winnebago, sparing 2D from the night of torment he must feel after one of his...'sessions'. Growling at the voice that made its annoying presence known, he sat in the chair grabbing a six pack to keep him company for the night till he can pass out.

"'Night...Stu."

* * *

><p>A long sigh was sounded from the room. A large wall of 3 huge TV's playing pong with each other as other tech stuff littered the room, Zombie movies and other horror flicks were spread out, a computer showing unopened Emails on the messy bed. The blue haired figure paced back and forth, an almost contemplative look adorned the currently bruised face. He got on Murdoc's nerves again. Another loud sigh. He just didn't get the bassist... How can he go from being civil, to angry for no apparent reason then hitting him, hard? 2D stopped for a moment as he raised his hand putting it on the fresh bruise wincing a bit at the pain. "Ow..." he moaned a bit. It wasn't his bruise that was hurting the most...the beating triggered another migraine as he held his head in pain.<p>

Everyone calls him an addict, taking too many pills, needing them constantly. But what do they know... He hated his pills. He hated every single last one of them. He used to love them when he first joined Gorillaz, getting high, not in pain but after the first split in the US, he needed to save them since he didn't have his prescriptions as it reopened the world for him. His thoughts became clearer as he got off them. But when he returned the others continued to get him his pills, Concerned if he doesn't take them? Did they want him high, complacent so he is 'easier to deal with?' He didn't know so he took them for there bemusement. But then there are days, more often lately that the pain was so server he had to take them...It felt like his head was split opened with an Axe it hurt so bad. It was the kind of pain that with no relief...will make a sane person commit suicide. He hated the most about them was because he did need them but not for a fix.

Unable to take the throbbing, searing pain anymore he stumbled to his bed, picking up the orange prescription bottle as he shook out some pills, quickly swallowing them as he laid down wrapping the pillow over his head whimpering as he waited for the effects to kick in. It was the worst part. Like the Migraine knew he just took some medicine so it sinks its white hot claws deeper into the recesses of his head just almost to the limit before a softer sigh emerged as his head began to numb as his head went back to its normal foggy self as he took the pillow off. Sitting in bed as he wanted to continue to think but know it would be futile as his bruised blood filled eyes close as he fell into a light sleep thanks to the pain killers. 2D continued to sleep as his long lanky body twisted into the sheets, blissfully unaware that someone had entered his room staring at him. But something, like an instinct made him stir as he opened an eye seeing a figure leave. 'Murdoc..." he said quietly. Why was he in his room like that? Was he going to 'rape' him again? Why did he leave?

The questions unanswered as 2D's eyelids began to droop as he began to fall back asleep. "Night...Muds..." he said drowsily before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>There we go Chapter one...Not bad. I had originally just wanted Murdoc's POV but it was too short so I added 2D onto it as well. I always thought about why Murdoc picks on him so much as i kinda guessed anything he like as a kid was just broken so to preserve it he had to appreciate it from afar. And I wanted to touch the subject of 2D's migraines, pills, and his insecurities. He knows the other likes him a bit but not sure why he is still picked on like he is.<p>

Please review I do enjoy them even if its just a 'like it' is nice.


End file.
